


mess

by emeraldpalace



Series: horny sakuatsus [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldpalace/pseuds/emeraldpalace
Summary: “Come on my face,” Sakusa repeats, needier, his voice high and breathy as he moves his thumb in torturous circles on Atsumu‘s slit. “I want it.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: horny sakuatsus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	mess

Atsumu throws his head back in pleasure even more once Sakusa starts shamelessly bobbing his head up and down his cock, curls falling messily into his face at every movement but he doesn’t even seem to care as he only levels Atsumu with a heavy-lidded gaze.

 _God_ , how far they’ve come from the days where Sakusa would gag and cringe at the mere thought of something in his mouth. Atsumu never could’ve dreamed that Sakusa would be….

“Such a cockslut,” he pants out and feels Sakusa’s breath hitch against him. “So pretty, so good, _hah_ , arent’cha?” He pulls back Sakusa’s hair to make the man look at him even more, drawing out a whine when he tugs on the strands just a tad.

“Aren’t you a pretty little cumslut?” Maybe Sakusa moans at the words or at the pull in his hair, but either way his glassy eyes meet Atsumu’s as he fervently nods around Atsumu’s dick. 

“Hm, so good, so perfect—” His voice breaks into a moan when Sakusa hollows his cheeks and sucks in with renewed vigour—but Atsumu is not one to be outdone, so he grabs a harsh fistful of Sakusa’s hair and ignores the pleasured hiss.

His good, his pretty Sakusa—it only takes a few moments before he spills into Sakusa’s mouth without warning. 

Sakusa, to his credit, takes it like a champ, and swallows all of it with the same kind of diligence he reserves for anything he wants to put his energy in. He gives Atsumu a few last licks as he comes down from his orgasm, retreating off with a wet pop and obscenely red lips.

A little bit of cum has seeped past his lips, and it’s a lovely image, all the more when Sakusa licks it off.

“You could use some more pineapple in your diet.”

“Hey, isn’t it proven that that’s fake—“ Atsumu doesn’t get to finish the sentence as Sakusa runs his tongue once again over his limp, sensitive cock.

“Shit—“ Sakusa continues teasing Atsumu with torturous licks, pain and pleasure alike shooting up his nerves while Sakusa’s hands come up on his thighs to press into the bruises he left there earlier. He can see the shit-eating glee in his eyes even as he throws his head back, hissing and cursing at the oversensitivity, but he doesn’t move Sakusa’s head away when he very well could.

Sakusa then pulls aways to ask “Think you can come again?”, eyelashes fluttering up at him over red cheeks.

“Ha, maybe if you keep looking at me like tha— _Ah—“_

Sakusa takes his cock back into his mouth in one fell swoop, making Atsumu claw at his hair and squirm in place—whether to move closer or away, he doesn’t know.

Sakusa leaves him no choice when he starts moving up and down his cock once again, and Atsumu can feel himself harden despite the sting still rushing up his spine with every movement of those sinful lips around him.

Maybe Sakusa just takes a particular pleasure in torturing him—scratch that, he definitely does—but he gives Atsumu even more than he did earlier, digging his blunt nails into Atsumu’s sensitive thighs and moaning shamelessly when Atsumu starts holding his head still and fucking into his mouth, wet gagging sounds only encouraging him further.

It’s a slow, torturous climb this time around, Atsumu’s body twitching uncontrollably, but at some point he can feel his orgasm building, the steady sting registering only as pleasure at this point, and he hisses even more when one of Sakusa’s hands wraps around the base of his cock and starts to pump him in time with his thrusts. 

“Fuck, babydoll, if you keep that up I’m gonna—”

Sakusa pulls off with a shuddering breath “C-come on my face.”

Atsumu’s hips stutter. He’s not sure he heard that right. “What—“

“Come on my face,” Sakusa repeats, needier, his voice high and breathy as he moves his thumb in torturous circles on Atsumu‘s slit. “I want it.”

“Fuck, you sure—“

“ _Please_ ,” he almost whines at the word, long pretty eyelashes curling around pleading eyes in possibly the sluttiest way Atsumu has seen from Sakusa, and _fuck_ if he doesn’t almost come right then and there.

It doesn’t take that much longer though when Sakusa sucks him off again with addictive fervor and then pumps his cock with his firm, flexible hands just as Atsumu’s moans start pitching higher and higher—his second orgasm crashes over him with shuddering force, and even if he doesn’t come as much as usual, it’s still enough to coat Sakusa’s waiting face in milky white tracks.

“Fuck,” Atsumu moans out as the aftershocks still wash over him. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says more emphatically once he looks at Sakusa’s face—flushed, with pinched eyebrows and a panting mouth, tugging furiously at his own length as he comes with a stuttered moan pressed into Atsumu’s knee.

“God, you’re so pretty, I wanna take a pic—“

“Absolutely _not_.“ Sakusa protests with a surprisingly steady voice, but it’s muffled when Atsumu picks up a few drops on his fingers and shoves them right into his lover’s mouth. Sakusa glares up at him, cute like a disgruntled kitten, but still obediently licks his fingers clean.

Atsumu can’t hold himself any longer and kisses Sakusa deeply and appreciatively once he removes his fingers, swallowing any more protests between their hungry lips.

“You’re so perfect,” Atsumu sighs between sweets pecks, “Who would’ve thought that you’d come just from—“

“Shut _up_ ,” Sakusa grumbles out in obvious embarrassment, and then pulls Atsumu up by his hand. “Help me wash that off.”

“Whatever you want baby~”


End file.
